pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Soapy
Soapy was a contestant of Season Five as a member of the Gore Gorebyss. Soapy reached 13th place and has so far, made no appearance in any other segment/season of the show since he was just recently eliminated. Personality Soapy is basically the punching bag of Season 5, always getting picked on, particularly by Galen and Diego. At the beginning of the show, he lacked self-esteem though it gradually progressed as the show continued. A particular event where his confidence soared is when he had been praised by his fellow campmates for the meals he had created for them on the show. For one episode, he was even the official chef until Cook came to take his job as co-host and chef back. Soapy is also very polite, never uttering a single swear word in his life. It is his 'goody-two-shoes personality', his weak build and lack of firmness in his voice that has caused him to be the perfect victim for bullies everywhere. Coverage Season Five Soapy's relationship with both Diego and Galen immediately started off terribly during the arrival where he was injured by both competitors. He continued being their punching bag for the rest of the season except when he had gained the serious injuries in 'Episode 9' where Galen had tended to his needs. During 'Episode 1', Soapy hasn't gotten a say about jumping off the cliff as he was pushed off by Galen. Though weak and spineless at first, Soapy began growing more confident, especially during 'Episode 2' where he began mixing in the cooking arts (due to several trips to the infirmary). But it wasn't until Episode 5 when people started noticing his talent for cooking. Since 'Episode 5', he was well-respected by all as a wonderful chef which led to him being the official chef in Episode 7. The achievement was short-lived however as Cook returned during the 7th Elimination and claimed his job as chef once again, thus leaving Soapy jobless. On Episode 9, Soapy was eliminated by his fellow campmates for being absolutely immobile due to injuries he had gained from the previous challenge. Audition Tape Melody: Hey Soapy, the camera on? Soapy: Yup. Come on then, talk! We haven’t got all day, have we? Melody: Shut up, Soapy. I’ll talk when I want to. Soapy: …. Melody: … Soapy: …. Melody: …. Soapy: You’re doing this to annoy me, aren’t you? Melody: Who’s a smart Poliwag? :P But seriously…. Get over here if you want to introduce yourself. Alright, sorry for that, Sprites. I’m Melody. Soapy: And I’m Soapy! Oh my God, I’m so excited. Melody: But you’re ALWAYS excited. >.> Anyway, now we’ve got to tell us of each other’s personalities. And the most effective way is to have one describe the other’s personality. Alright, so let’s get cracking. Soapy, you better tell ONLY the GOOD STUFF or I will MURDER you. No pressure, though. Soapy: Eep. ._. You know, it isn’t nice to say stuff like that. Melody: Which is why you’re the goodie-goodie and I’m the baddie-baddie. >.> Don’t you get the whole concept? I mean, that’s why Kuriboh flipping made us. *fourth wall breaks* Melody: Clean that later. AFTER this interview of course. Alright, I’m going to go now. Remember, ONLY THE GOOD STUFF. *goes outside* Soapy: Eep. ._. Er, hello. Er, Melody’s a… Actually, could you wait a second? *flings brick* Melody: OUCH! *runs away* Soapy: Much better. Er, One word which wraps Melody quite nicely is bad. She’s always been the bad girl, always causing trouble to others. She loves to play tricks, loves to steal food and she even sometimes swears. *gasps* I don’t really understand why she can’t use gentler bad words like stupid and dumb. But apart from all that, she’s really a good, old softie. Whenever someone picks on me, she’s always there to get revenge on my behalf. Whenever I’m in danger, she’s always there to rescue me. And whenever I’m sad, she makes sure to cheer me up. And that is why, we’re the best of friends. Please pick her to be on your show. Oh, and she’s really talented too. She’s got a fab singing voice although she doesn’t believe so AND she’s the bravest one I know. She once danced in public just because she was dared too. And she sucked at that but hey, that proves how brave she is. Lastly, she’s great at scaring people. She can do this really scary face which sends people shivering. PLEASE PICK HER! Soapy: *knocks on door* Melody, I’m done. Melody: Good. You BETTER have said only the good stuff because if you didn’t, remember, I WILL MURDER YOU! Soapy: Er, yeah, certainly. ._.; *leaves* Melody: Alright, my turn. Hm, well Soapy is one of those typical goody-two-shoes. He’s afraid to play tricks, afraid to steal stuff and could you believe that he doesn’t even swear!? I have no idea how he can take out all the bundles of stress he has from being picked on. Oh, right, he’s like a magnet to bullies. But who wouldn’t be if they were a wimp, soft, super nerdy and a crybaby? But he’s alright, you can trust me about that. He’s got some good qualities. He finds it really easy to solve puzzles, he always gives good advice and he’s the only one I know who can ride on a unicycle. Don’t tell him this but I think he deserves to be on the show more than I do so please choose him. And like I said to Soapy: If you don’t, I WILL MURDER YOU! Melody: Alright, Soapy, I’m done. Soapy: *walks in* Good. So are we all done? Melody: I believe so. Soapy, fetch the camera! Soapy: *goes to camera and whispers* I forgot to mention that she’s also quite lazy. Melody: WHAT WAS THAT!? Soapy: ._. Nothing. *ends video*